


Cutest Couple

by wimsicalpan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimsicalpan/pseuds/wimsicalpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP being voted cutest couple in their high school yearbook, and they're not even dating (of course that's how they get together)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody sent me this prompt on Tumblr, I decided it was about time I posted it here. Enjoy.

Dean stares at the yearbook, brows furrowed in confusion at what Jo had pointed out to him. “That’s ridiculous,” he manages after a few moments. 

Jo laughs and shoves his shoulder gently. “That’s what happens when you two hang out  _all_  the time. Seriously, when was the last time you two spent some time to yourselves that  _wasn’t_  in different classes.” 

Dean opens his mouth at that and pauses. He and Cas had met in the first year of school and had quickly become best friends. They played games together, studied together (which was actually more Dean reading comics, trying to show Cas his favourite panel whilst Cas tried to focus on the words in front of him) just, hung out. He didn’t think anything they did or said could’ve been construed as  _romantic_. “There’s a difference between friends and  _boy_ friends Jo,” he huffs. 

Jo rolls her eyes and just shrugs her shoulder. “Whatever helps you sleep at night Winchester.” 

She jumps off the small wall in front of the school as the bell rings for the next class and Dean storms off in the opposite direction, yearbook stuffed in the bottom of his back, and his eyes glaring at everybody that passes him by. He and Cas were friends, best friends. Best friends hung out all the time, did things together all the time. That’s just how it worked. 

His next class is English Lit and he plops down next to Cas with a frown. His best friend lifts his head from his book and immediately closes it as he tilts his head back slightly, his eyes beginning to narrow. Dean knows that look, it was Cas’  _I will kill whoever you point at_  look. He snorts and Dean waves a hand at him, “It’s nothing Cas.” 

Cas just squints at him and Dean rolls his eyes and slouches in his seat. “So it’s not someone,” Cas starts. 

"I said leave it." 

He can feel Cas glare at him and it isn’t long before the teacher starts the class and Dean welcomes the distraction. 

The rest of the day, the two periods they have left  _together_  much to Dean’s chagrin, is spent like this, Cas trying to pry the answer out of Dean who just huffs and tells him to drop it. By the time their last class rolls around Cas talks about Gabriel mocking him for spending a large majority of his time with Dean. “It’s just, I don’t like what they do,” Cas says as they sit down in the back of the class. Dean can feel eyes and whispers pointed in their direction, has felt them all day, and he wonders how Cas hasn’t picked up on it, or mentioned the yearbook. But he nods to Cas’ words as he says, “It sucks living in a pro-religion family sometimes is all I’m saying and you’re much funner to hang out with.” 

Dean smiles. “Well if your brother’s that jealous you should invite him to one of our gaming nights, let  _him_ see how much fun I am.” And he winks. He can’t help it, it’s just something he’s always done, and when he realises what he’s done he questions the way Cas grins and ducks his eyes, his fingers playing with the edges of his book. 

And Dean takes another moment to realise that this guy sitting next to him, his best friend, is the only  _person_ Dean winks at. It shakes him, makes Dean really think and he starts to  _really_  look at Cas. His seat is turned in Dean’s direction and every now and then he can feel Cas’ leg nudge his before he moves it away suddenly. 

Dean really,  _really_  thinks back to everything. 

And somehow it feels like he’s had the air knocked out of him. In gym he always chose Cas for his side, he always chose him for a partner no matter the class and he always was shoving Cas around and nudging him when he probably shouldn’t. If anybody asked him, even before that stupid yearbook, he’d choose Cas over almost anything else. 

And it scares him a little, so much so that he spends the rest of the class focusing on his book and not the stupid thoughts circling his head.  _Stupid yearbook putting the idea there in the first place_. When class is over and he’s rushing out, ignoring Cas’ call of his name, Dean rushes, just wanting to get out of there. 

He manages to get to the parking lot where his car waits before Cas catches up to him, a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, what’s going on?”

"I forgot I erm, my Dad wanted me to pick up a few things from the store for him."

Cas shrugged, “And? I’ll come with you.” 

Dean scoffs. He can’t believe he’s made that sound but he scoffs cause those words are only adding fuel to the fire that he can’t put out inside his chest. “Cas, I don’t need a babysitter.”

Cas pauses for a moment and Dean mentally kicks himself. After a moment Cas frowns and says, “Okay, is this that thing from before? The thing that’s been bugging you all day?”

Dean runs a hand through his hair and tries to play it off with a laugh and a shake of his head. “No I just, I’ve got a lot on my mind.” 

Cas’ frown tells Dean that he doesn’t buy it and Dean waits for him to say something. Instead, the slightly younger boy moves to climb into the passenger seat,  _his_  seat,and wait for Dean. He has to take a deep shaky breath before he opens the door and throws his bag into the back seat before he slides into his seat. He doesn’t say a word either and turns the car on and the music up. 

The driving distracts him for ten minutes before Cas points to a road and tells Dean to turn down there. “Why?” 

"Because, that’s why."

Dean just sighs and does as he asks. He’s never understood how easy it was for him to change his plans if Cas felt like he should. He never understood how easy it was to follow Cas’ lead at times. “Left,” Cas says and Dean does so with a slight nod. It goes on like this for another ten minutes before Cas finally tells him to stop and Dean frowns. They’re on the other side of the town and Dean does not understand why. Cas turns in his seat to face Dean and he can see the thoughts running through the back of his mind. “I’ve been thinking,” Cas says and Dean sits up a little straighter. These talks are always deep, well, deeper than Dean’s used to. “You were acting weird during English, right after we got the yearbooks.”

Dean’s heart stopped and he stared, trying to keep his face a passive facade. “I saw it too and I just want you to know that I value our friendship above anything else.” Dean nods slowly, trying to follow the words. “No matter what everybody thinks we should be doing, I don’t want anything to happen to jeapordise our friendship Dean.” 

And he feels that little heat in his chest disappear then. He nods and swallows nervously before he turns his eyes to the road. “So you don’t wanna jump my bones then? No matter how hot I am?” He can do joking, no matter how much he can feel it hurting to be put like that. 

Cas doesn’t chuckle, which makes Dean turn to see him leaning back in his seat with a smile. Something in Dean twists as he notices that it’s not quite a Cas smile,  _his_  Cas and he kicks himself for that thought. “Cas?” he says. 

Cas turns and nods, “As I said, I wouldn’t want to jeapordise our friendship. 

It takes moments, seconds for Dean to nod and shift into his seat and turn the car on. “Me neither,” he mumbles and he starts driving again. The music fills the silence between them and Dean is half concentrating on the road, half thinking about Cas’ words and the way he didn’t  _quite_  smile at his joke. If he was honest it looked a little sad and he was hung up on that for eight minutes before he turned the car onto another road and pulled over again. He sat, his hands around the wheel as he thought it over again, trying to confirm for himself the meaning and intention behind those words and that smile. 

"Dean?" 

The word shatters Dean into existence and he turns thinking eyes to Cas who looks concerned above all else. “You wouldn’t want to jeapordise our friendship.” He doesn’t know why he said it, but those words won’t leave Dean’s mind. “You wouldn’t want to jump my bones?” 

He watches Cas stumble for words, his eyes widening slightly before he flicks his gaze away for a second. And Dean sees the way he swallows and just  _knows_. “Screw friendship,” Dean says and he gathers up the courage to just lean forward, grab Cas’ cheek and drag him into a quick kiss. 

It’s short lived, Dean wanting to see the damage he’s done, but when he pulls away he feels Cas’ hand drag his face back and then they’re kissing.  _He’s kissing Cas_  and Dean’s mind just goes after that as he needs to bring his best friend closer, needs to feel his lips drag across his some more. 

When they finally come up for air Dean leans across to Cas, his head pressed against Cas’ as he just grins. “How long?” he whispers, brushing his lips against Cas’ because now he’s tried them once he just can’t get enough. 

"A while," Cas says, "since you started bringing those stupid comics into school." 

Dean chuckles. “They’re not stupid like your need to study.” 

Cas grins and runs his fingers across Dean’s jaw. “Just a little bit.” 

"Whatever," Dean mumbles as he drags Cas back in for another kiss. 

This time when they part they lean back in their seats, hands still wrapped around one another and mouths twisted into giddy smiles. “So,” Cas starts and Dean tilts his head in his direction, “everybody already thinks we’re the cutest couple. You know what that means?” 

Dean frowns a little, not sure where Cas was going with this. 

"It means that we can probably get away with anything." 

And Dean laughs as he starts the car up, pointing a finger at Cas, “Do not do anything to get me into trouble. I do that enough myself thank you.” 

"Not enough if you ask me." 

Dean bites his lip, unable to get rid of the smile from his face the entire car ride home, one hand always seeking out Cas’ and just holding it. 


End file.
